Rocket Drone
|ability for = |weapon = Mean Beam |abilities = |rarity = Super Rare}} Rocket Drone is an alternate ability to the Engineer's Zombot Drone ability. The difference is that the Rocket Drone has 20 health instead of 5. Its primary weapon is the Mean Beam, a beam that deals less damage (6-8 depending on your distance between your opponent) and is less accurate, but fires a beam instead of a fully automatic laser, resulting in more damage per second. The Lone Cone attack drops a single Cone Bomb at a time, and takes four seconds to recharge. Each Lone Cone deals 10 damage if it lands directly on a plant and 25 damage for the explosion. Its plant counterpart is the Artichoke Drone. Like most of the other alternate abilities, it was introduced in the Garden Variety DLC. It takes 60 seconds to recharge. Stickerbook description The Rocket Drone is the pinnacle of Zomboss invention! It has reinforced armor for increased health and a state of the art navigation system, but at the expense of some firepower. Strategies With The Rocket Drone works best as a scout craft to gain intelligence over plants and their defenses. The extra 15 health makes scouting around in enemy territory easier. The Lone Cone strike can be used to destroy singular Potato Mine and Spawnable Plants, making it easier for your teammates to attack. The Rocket Drone is not as strong as the Zombot Drone but it is more durable, allowing more daring usage. The Mean Beam deals damage 6 damage per hit to plants by default and 4 damage if it hits a Peashooter using Pea Gatling or a Sunflower using Sunbeam, the mean beam deals damage 10 times per second, resulting in a DPS value of 60 (40 if you hit any of the aforementioned plants). Since the Mean Beam deals a good amount of damage, it can be used to take out said plants from above. This is a cruel and ironic technique and requires you to stop moving to get the crosshair on the target before firing, but if you are able to pull it off, you will be able to remove an otherwise very damaging obstacle to your teammates using nothing but a drone. Against The Rocket Drone can be very hard to shoot at, let alone destroy, because of its speed. Its health can also be a big problem, as a single hit may not be enough to destroy it. While not much of a threat, it can cause a lot of materiel damage by triggering Potato Mines, destroying Tallnut Battlements, Spikeweeds and crucial Potted Plants like Heal Flowers. It can also kill you with the Mean Beam if you do not pay attention. When you see one and you are injured, run. Try to shoot it when it is not moving. If you can find the Engineer piloting the drone, try to kill it or as a Chomper, swallow it whole. In a one-on-one fight against the drone however, the Lone Cone is not much of a threat. Gallery Rd.png|Rocket Drone sticker Rocket Drone.png|Rocket Drone's stickerbook description PvZGW Garden Variety Drone-attack 1.png|A Rocket Drone in a promotional image RocketDroneBack.jpg|Rocket Drone's front side RocketDroneFront.jpg|Rocket Drone's back side Trivia *It is possible to fly with it by placing the Engineer on top a small rock, but the feet of the Engineer should be on the edge of the rock for the Rocket Drone to pass under. Once the Engineer is on top of the drone, the Engineer will stay on top of it and it can fly to high places which would be impossible to reach otherwise. Its teammates can also jump on top of the Drone, which is much easier since all they have to do is jump on. **This also can happen with the Cactus' Garlic Drone and Artichoke Drone, the regular Zombot Drone (only in the original Garden Warfare), and Captain Deadbeard's Parrot Pal (only in Garden Warfare 2). **However, for the Engineer, it is mostly useless unless the player is on top a building not too far off the ground or it is playing as the Painter (which already has long range shots), because the Engineer and most variants of the Engineer have shots with a relatively short range. *It has a propeller in its icon and sticker, but does not have one in-game. **This propeller is the same propeller that the Garlic Drone and Artichoke Drone have. *Its main weapon, the Mean Beam, is the only laser-typed weapon that is on the zombies' side in ''Garden Warfare''. *While not returning along with the Zombot Drone in Garden Warfare 2, it makes a cameo appearance in the Zombopolis map, where it is seen as a massive sign at the Drone Factory. *A strange glitch in Garden Warfare 2 allows the player to obtain the Rocket Drone in packs, but not use it. This may be because this was in the game files before the concept for Parrot Pal was proposed. fr:Drone-fusée Category:Abilities Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Engineer abilities Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Drones Category:Sticker Pack abilities Category:Flying zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Zombie abilities